


Forced Smiles hide Things

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Light Angst, Short, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Fenris finds that his chest aches. He feels like he failed Hawke.Day thirty of the Fictober challenge.





	Forced Smiles hide Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this is short, but kinda angsty.  
Prompt: Echo

The feeling in his chest was a distant echo of what once was maybe the very best thing that he had ever felt.

In the present, it was simply an ache, because he felt like he had failed her.

The bright smile looked forced when she looked at him now.

He could see the sadness lingering in her eyes when they met his own, cheerful demeanor be damned, he knew it was his fault that she looked that way.

His hands longed to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he headed home early that night after they had a few drinks at the Hanged Man.

If only he would've glanced back, he would've seen the usually concealed love in her eyes as he walked away, and she would've seen the anguish in his about leaving.


End file.
